


A Good Grasp

by orphan_account



Category: UTAU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. Momo frowned as she slumbered under a blanket and remembered Ritsu when he was sick recently.





	A Good Grasp

I never created UTAU.

Momo frowned as she slumbered under a blanket and remembered Ritsu when he was sick recently. Her eyes flew open as soon as Ritsu's ghostly fingers were on her shoulder in order to comfort her.

THE END


End file.
